Lies
by Sandeen Rowe
Summary: Lies will give you a shivver urging for more and soon comes Lies 2.
1. Default Chapter

Lies. Chapter 1  
  
Please Read my chapter, and send me reviews I would really appreciate it.  
  
"Oh my god! Aint he cute!" Serena told Ami after a quick glance at Darien. Ami just nodded when deep inside she knew she loved Darien. "I'm going over to him Ami" Serena told her in a whisper. "Serena no, you know that you are dating Derek now don't go and date Darien." Ami shouted. Serena looked at Ami while she said "I will do it the player way" which meant that she was going to go out with both of the guys. Trouble awaits her as she approaches Darien when the Lilly fairy attacked. Serena, Ami, Darien and the rest of the sailor scouts transformed into their disguises. Serena made the lily fairy vanish with help from the other Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo, which was Darien. Serena received a rose from Tuxedo and then heard this message.Serena I am so in love with you. I want to be with you if that's ok. I'm Darien meet me at the corner of maple street Now at 5:00 P.M. Serena was shocked when she heard this message but noticed something funny about his voice.  
  
It turned 5:00 P.M and Serena was at the corner of Maple Street. No Darien. "Damb I would do anything for a boy wouldn't I" Serena whispered as she walked in circles. Then suddenly .. A big blast began. "Thanks for coming my little Sailor scout." A scorch voice said. Serena turned around and saw the Rose Fairy. That's when she realized that she was tricked. Before she could transform into sailor moon, the rose fairy immediately sparkled poison dust on her. She fell in an alley. The antidote for this is one kiss from a talented male. The Rose Fairy suddenly disappeared. Serena was just there at the corner of Maple Street, until a student from her school saw her and then called the cops. The cops took her to the hospital. The entire sailor scouts, her friends, family, and doctors crowded her. The doctors accused her of suicide and told everyone that she passed away. But the sailor scouts could not believe that. Her family cried. Chichi cried and ran outside. But the sailor scouts sensed that something else was wrong with her. They knew she wasn't dead. Then approached a visitor.  
  
Read chapter 2 to find out who that visitor is and much more in the romance Sailor Moon novel "Lies"/////written and made by Sandeen S. Rowe 


	2. The Visitor

The Visitor This is chapter 2  
  
That visitor that approached the hospital was Darien. Suddenly Darien reached to Serena and kissed her. Serena suddenly came up and rubbed her eyes. People stared and said "Oh My God" with amazement. "Darien how did you do that" Ami asked. Darien told her it was a sense of love and Ami turned a bright green color of envy. Darien carried Serena out the hospital and then Ami whispered "I'm keeping an eye on you Mr. Tuxedo man. Everyone left the hospital.  
  
On Saturday Night Darien and Serena went out to a sushi shop on Melbourne Avenue. They shared a shake and 12 sushis. "I guess this isn't really romantic but I tried." Darien said. Serena smiled but the smiled disappeared as she saw Derek passing the Sushi shop. "Gulp, um, um, um I have to go to the bathroom." Serena said breathlessly. Derek came into the Sushi store that then I ran and tripped. He saw me but I just ran into the bathroom. Derek was ordering food and at the same time waiting for Serena. Then he left suddenly after a few hours when she would not come out of the bathroom. Darien stared at Derek at sensed that he has some communication around Serena and he does not like people interfering in his girl's life. Serena sneaked out. "I know why you took so long." Darien said. " Why, why did I take long, I was just fixing my hair that's all." Serena stuttered out. " You were trying to avoid Derek that's all hunny. I know you don't like him but don't worry baby I will keep an eye on him for you." Darien said. " Um, yes that's it, how did you know. Right again Darien." Serena said.  
  
"That was so close." Ami said. "What else happened on your date."? Serena told her about the kiss goodnight and talked everything to Ami. "Oh Ami I am scared he is really serious about our relationship. He called me baby which is too early for to say." Ami snickered because she likes Darien and wants her relationship fast. Suddenly Derek appeared. "Why did you take so long in the Sushi shop's bathroom last night Serena." He said. "I was not in the sushi's shop last nigh, mistaken identity maybe." Serena said. Derek reached over and gave Serena a big hug and a long kiss. Darien appeared and started pushing him away from Serena. That then he knew what to do... 


	3. The Decision

Hi everyone this is chapter 3 which is "The decision"  
  
" Serena what the hell is going on!" Darien asked. "Darien I can explain!" cried Serena. Serena was very confused and shock and didn't know what to do, Darien was a very bright burning red. His face angered in angriness. "Don't ever shout at my girlfriend." Derek said. "Your girlfriend?" Darien asked. "Yes my girlfriend!" Derek answered back." You were stalking her from the sushi restaurant!" Screamed Darien "No!" shouted Derek. Darien grew angrier. He stabbed Derek with his glass rose, took Serena and flew away. "Derek, Derek!" Serena screamed over and over again. "Let me go!" Serena screamed. Darien refused and put some sleeping powder on her.  
  
Serena woke up." Lies don't get you no where Serena, you made a bad mistake." Darien told her. In the cave that he had brought her,where a ton of human skeletons were. "This is what happens to you when you disobey me, you get killed!" Darien shouted. A tear dripped down Serena's face. "Ami, I got her!" Darien had said. Ami came out of the shadows of the cave and kissed Darien. Then she knocked Darien out. Magic has been flowing around him. Then Serena knew he had been on a spell from Ami.  
  
"Serena, Serena, Serena, time for you to die!" Ami said. Serena knew it wasn't Ami but just some spirit inside of her. "Ami this isn't you, come on Ami you are not evil you are good. "No I am evil, you took Darien away from me, I love Darien." Ami cried. "Ami I did not know you loved him." Serena said. "Shutup." Ami cried. Then she callapsed. Serena ran over to Ami. "Ami, Ami it's me Serena!" Darien came over and used one of his rose antidotes. Serena learned a lesson that lies get her no where when she just relized that the next day Derek died in the hospital from a glass infection and Darien had to leave the country because of it.  
  
This is the end of the story lies hope you enjoyed it! 


End file.
